Lady Knight II
by Miss. Pure
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Lady Knight? Well we all know nothing really happened at Steadfast between Kel and Dom, but what if fate gave them no other choice then to share the truth? KD
1. Chapter 1

The wedding was over, and Neal and I are back at Haven. A few things have occurred while we were there. One Raoul and Brui are married, two Neal and Yuki's wedding is set and planned, third Dom was promoted apparently Flyndan retired (oh and here is news, Flyndan could have married but choose not to, who knew?), fourth Diane had a baby, last Scanra called for a peace treaty with one condition… they wanted me.

Of course I agreed… but the King, Queen, Prime Minister, General, Raoul, the Lioness, extra, immediately silenced me… I still insisted, and well I might have tried to sneak out and was on my way to the enemy camp when I ran into a late arrival part to the fort. Lucky me it was Dom and the third company. Now under orders from the King, and Raoul I am guarded twenty four seven by the third company. I am not allowed one hundred feet from my post… I should have been sneakier. I mean cant they see reason? One life for millions.

Currently Dom and I just had another argument of reason. It ended in me being locked in my quarters. I am so mad I could scream. But I wont because during our constant arguments I have developed a plan. One refugee is willing to assist me in me escape two guesses as to whom…

Valestone. Tonight is the night I have just finished my letters and left my will, they are in a neat stack on my desk. I dress myself in all black, and tie my now elbow length hair in a low ponytail at the nape of my neck. I am wearing black slippers for silence, and have weapon hidden in them. No other weapon protects me. The enemy has been camped around New Hope for three weeks now. It was now or never (I just received orders to return to Corus).

Night appeared and I opened my window slightly. Everyone was heading to the mess (minus my guard). I sent a sparrow to fetch Valestone (despite Diane's orders they remained loyal to me, Jump however did not…but he was with Dom right now). The sparrow returned with a tap on my hand, and so the show began.

I jumped out of the window and Valestone caught me. I gave him a stiff nod and headed to headquarters. Valestone went in first, I followed, we moved silently. The building was empty so I slipped into a certain black room with a certain hidden portal. I thanked Valestone and with a slight smile, and salute I jumped through. I had to move slowly so the guards did not catch me. I reached the forest with no problems.

I was almost caught by a scouting party, but climbing a tree saved me. Then I finally reached the hill between sides. I walked down the line with my stone face. An enemy sentry caught sight of me and blew his horn thus alerting the Tortalians. I heard Dom, Neal, Merric, and others all shouting my name. I turned and looked at them one last time.

"Be safe… I love you all." I mouthed stepping backwards, I was seized by enemy soldiers and the last thing I saw was Dom's face masked in fear and…and…

(Dom POV)

"Give her back!" Neal yelled for what the seventh time in two minutes? Yet his yell raised the refugees' shouts again. I could not speak as I watched the camp quickly packing up. I strongly resented my orders not to attack them no matter what.

They had knocked Kel out, and dragged her away while we watched. It was then that I was thrust back into my orders; Sir Raoul must be informed immediately. I quickly ran to my quarters and scribbled a note handing it off to Tobe who stood at my side. He knew what to do and took off like lightning. Meanwhile I hurried back to the wall and stared off into the camp all night, reluctant to let her out of my sight.

(Kel POV)

I woke up in pain. My eyes would not focus on my surroundings but I could feel. There was rhythmic bumping under me. I felt thin fur, a horse! I was draped over a horse. I focused to try to locate where the pain was. My back, my arms, and my head.

All I could think was what have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

(Kel POV)

_Four months latter_

I woke up as usual to the thin strip of sun coming through the crack in the stones outside my cell. I am the only one here, and received water once every three days, and food once every two months.

Here is the bottom of a tower of a castle deep in Scanra. My clothes have been ruined to scraps and my hair is longer and dark from lack of sun, my skin has paled considerably.

The only people I have seen are my two tormentors and the middle aged sorceress she was Blayce' lady. Her magic is different from anything I have ever read about, she can enter someone's mind and feeds off of their memories and thoughts.

She creates false conversations, false rescues, declarations, feelings her magic scares not only me but my tormentors also. While she causes mental torture then men are in charge of physical torture. The Sorceress has probed my mind for two months now, nothing is a secret anymore there is no point in using my mask she can see everything.

I lost my dagger on the way to my cell, one of the men got drunk and after two weeks on the rode he decided I was a women. Well he never got far, and is still rotting on the side of the road. None of the men have tried to touch me in that way since then.

Right now my injuries are anything but scarce, I am the owner of a broken arm, wrist, ankle, leg, a couple fingers, and four ribs. My leg sports a deep gash that has become infected, and the rest of me is sliced and diced. I have a splitting head ach from the mental torture, and my back is a jigsaw puzzle of whip marks, and with no food and little water I have grown unnaturally thin. Both of my hands fit around my waist now, and I have lost plenty of muscle. I can hardly stand anymore, and only when I am forced do I move.

But let me stop my ranting to say that something was pleasantly different. The Sorceress, Mëo, should have come already. Yet I did not hear her sharp heels on the stone stairs… I did not hear a thing.

"Kel! Kel where are you?" Never mind, she was here. If I was hearing Dom then there was no question as to her not being her. I must have been too caught up in my ranting to hear her heels.

I did not call out, I was too use to it all being fake. After the first two weeks I stopped crying, stopped calling, stopped caring. But even if I wanted to cry out I would not be able to. I have to save whatever water I can, and talking is just a waste of water.

"Kel! Kel, we are here! Don't worry!" That would be Neal; Mëo always used Neal and Dom's voices together. But just as I was about to try to sleep if I could more voices joined their calling. Merric's voice called out followed by Owen, Wolset, Sever, and even Numair. Mëo had never used so many at once, and she had never used Sever, Wolset or Numair in any of the tortures before.

But I did not dwell on it too long as the head ach bounded behind my ears and a groan escaped me.

"KEL!" Dom's voice screamed, and it did not help the head ach one bit. I buried my head deeper into my arms trying to shut out the voices.

"Down here hurry!" Numair's voice shouted and echoed, I heard boots clanking down the stone staircase and a flickering glowing light bouncing up and down. I quickly backed into a corner away from whom I assumed to be the men Mëo sends to torture me.

They approached me with the light, and I growled lightly hoping it would scare them away. It did not intimidate them, in fact the stepped closer still. I lifted my head slightly to glare at them but could not hold my head up and I let it collapse back to the ground. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and before I could try to look back up one of them laid their hand upon my back.

I hissed and jumped up; using what energy I had to defend myself. I punched the man in the stomach but fell myself and landed on my broken leg I screamed in pain.

Arms caught my arms, and I gasped and tears swarmed in the darkening circles as whomever it was grasped my broken arm.

"Kel? Are you alright?" My eyes widened and I tried desperately to see whom it was that held me because that voice did not belong to my tormenters. It belonged to Dom.

I could not get a clear view and was starting to lose cautiousness but I managed one very small word that was barely a whisper, "Dom?"

"Yes Kel. You are safe don't worry we are…" I couldn't hear the rest as the blackness closed in but somehow I just knew Mëo had nothing to do with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone whispering my name aroused me, I tried to respond but my throat was too dry. So instead I tried to open my eyes, but the extreme brightness caused me to close my eyes quickly. My head ach throbbed greater then ever and I moaned in pain. The whispering paused then started again with what sounded like hope.

The light informed me I was nowhere near my cell, and the warmth around me… was that blankets? There was someone behind me holding me upright, that much I knew for sure, but just whom I could not tell.

I was moving; I could tell by the rise and fall of what I was sitting upon, it was a horse. And there was wind, oh it felt so soothing, I let a small smile fall on my face as it ran through my hair. Something tickled my nose, and I scrunched it to stop its itching.

Whomever it was who held me chuckled lightly and moved whatever it was that was itching me, it was then I realized it was a fur blanket. Where in the world was I?

I managed to open my eyes a fraction and saw a sight that awed me. I was indeed on a horse, and in front of my holder and I was a group of soldiers. The horses were wearing blankets for the ground on which the walked was covered in white.

Snow! It was winter? Upon the horses were men all clad in forest colored clothing, and thick coats. The man whom led had a few sparrows upon his horse's mane, and a dog wrapped in a saddle carrier.

One sparrow took off and circled overhead before landing on the horse I was upon. The bird climbed up my coats and peeped in my face before shrilling and taking off flying gleefully. I then noticed that the bird was mine, Nari. I smiled at her as the others joined. But my smile quickly turned to fear as the men stopped their horses and looked back at me.

Whoever carried me had stopped breathing and stopped his horse holding me tighter. "Kel?" came the voice of the man in the front. But it was no stranger I had known that voice for many years.

"Neal?" I asked my voice cracking and fading out, the horse in front turned quickly and galloped to where I was. Neal threw back his hood, and I saw him…

He looked absolutely the same. I expecting some miraculous change to have occurred but none had. He let a sad smile fill his face as he nodded, "Wher…" I tried to ask but was cut off as the pain from my head caused me to flinch.

Neal lost his smile and placed a hand on my forehead the burning turned into a dull ach, and I became really sleepy.

"Its okay Kel, go to sleep now okay?" I nodded, "We are going to take you to Giantkiller, but if you don't want to wake up in as much pain as you were in this time I suggest you drink this." He held up a canteen that I eyed suspiciously.

"Come on Kel drink it." Came a voice from behind me that caused me to jump frightened. The sparrow chirped angrily at the man whom had frightened me. But I just turned to see Dom's usually smiling face grim and serious.

I quirked my eyebrows in confusion and fear, but he made no response. Neal held the canteen up for me to drink, and I tried to free my hands to hold it only to discover my wrist and arm were still broken. I looked down frustrated,

"Neal…"

"Yes Kel?" He answered immediately. I whispered, as I did not want to inform the men that surrounded us.

"I can't hold the canteen."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"My wrist, and arm…" I mumbled.

"What about them?"

"They are broken…" I admitted. Dom stiffened behind me, and Neal's eyes lit with understanding. He held the canteen up for me to drink, and I succeeded in getting two gulps down before I leaned away from Neal's hands. He got the hint and removed the canteen, and he tried to perform a check up on me. But the light of his magic caused my gurgling stomach to react.

I leaned over the horse as the water mixed with herbs raced up my throat. The simply act exhausted me and I could not straighten myself. I closed my eyes as Dom pulled me back up, and let my head fall upon his chest as I fell into a deep sleep.

I was awaken by the sound of horns blaring and loud excited talking all around. I opened my eyes slightly to see we were in a fort, it was a familiar fort, Giantkiller in fact. I watched in awe as the people moved with much ease, and quickness. Dom seemed to know I was awake but made no attempt to tell anyone.

Neal led us into a small courtyard in front of the barricades. Out of the barricades charged Milord Raoul followed quickly by Brui and Lord Wyldon. Neal dismounted but Milord bypassed him and hurried up to Dom and my horse.

"Kel!" He called tugging me off the horse before anyone could warn him. I could not stop my scream of pain, and Milord could help the natural reaction to release me. Luckily Numair caught me with his magic.

I took slow steady breaths to cease the burning pain that was running up and down my body.

"What wrong?" Milord questioned, as Dom dismounted and Numair placed me gently into his hold.

Neal walked up and began whispering quickly to Lord Raoul. "She can not be held yet. We have not had time to heal her yet. Where is Alanna? I need her help."

"She is in her rooms up stairs and to the right." Neal left to fetch Alanna, and I was left in a very strange position.

I was being held by Dom, in front of Milord, Lord Wyldon, and many friends. No one else seemed aware of this though, and they obviously thought I was incapable of speech as the never asked me a question.

"How bad is her condition Sergeant?" Lord Wyldon questioned stepping forward. Dom looked down at me in question,

"I am unsure… you can ask her." Again my brows furrowed in confusion. Why was Dom being so cold and indifferent? It was not his personality at all.

"You mean she can talk?" Brui asked, "After all that?" I ignored her jab at my weakness and swallowed as to speak clearly.

"Yes." Raoul seem to lose some of his fear at having harmed me.

"Are you alright Kel?" He asked I just stared at him. I was obviously not all right; I could not walk and could barely talk. He blushed slightly at his question, but Dom answered it all the same.

"So far all we know if what we can obviously see, and that she has a broken arm, wrist, and has extremely bad head aches… you want to tell us how?" I looked down at the fur coat and kept my mouth shut.

"Mindelan." Lord Wyldon demanded an answer of me.

"… I think it is a side effect…" I whispered softly to the blanket.

"A side effect of what?" A new voice joined my four interrogators; I glanced up to see Neal had brought Alanna back.

"Mëo…" I replied.

"Who?" She asked.

"The sorceress." I answered.

"The one who held you there?" Neal asked. I nodded, "Well what about her?"

"Her magic was…different…"

"She used it against you?" Raoul exclaimed apparently surprised. My eyes started to get heavy as though I was being forced to sleep,

"Mhm." I managed to answer.

"But…"

"Shush Raoul." Brui scolded her husband, "Let Kel get some sleep after all…" I did not hear the rest.

(Dom POV)

Kel had just fallen asleep, but I still could not relax around her. I could not stop thinking about how we found her…

_We had to hurry and practically ran down the staircase. Neal and I lead the way as the others followed. Numair held the light, and all of us had swords. We heard a moan and quickened our pace; Numair held the globe over the center of the circular stairs, and that was my first sight of her. _

_In was a cold moldy room with dirt floors, and filled with torture devises, at the far side of the room there was a chain, and they were holding a form. _

_As we drew closer we had to force ourselves not to scream. It was obviously a woman due to the long hair that was immensely darker. The body swam in the clothes it was wearing, clothes that were torn, bloody and practically not there. Any amount of flesh showing was covered in cuts and paler then the china bowel cracked in the corner. _

_The body was wrapped in a protective curl around its head, and the face could not be seen. Neal approached her only to be growled at, and when he placed a hand upon her she sprung up and punched him, before collapsing on the sticks, one could call legs (One was obviously twisted). _

_She gasped in obvious pain, and I inquired if she was alright the only answer I received was, _

"_Dom?" It was spoken in a completely different voice then anyone had ever heard Kel speak in. The voice was weak, but filled with hope and desperation. I assured her it was me and that she was indeed safe, but she collapsed half way through. _

_Deep worry flowed through me, and I picked her up cradling her in my arms and refused to let anyone else hold her. She was obviously frightened of people right now, and the only person she recognized was I… but what I wouldn't give to beat whomever did this to her right into their graves. _

Neal poked me,

"Dom you need to tell her." He whispered as I carried her to the infermy.

I glanced down at her face, it was so fearful, and innocent,

"Not yet." Was all I said.


	4. Chapter 4

(Kel POV)

When I woke again I lay in an infermy by looking around I discovered it was in the fort still. There was no one around and so I did not know if I could trust what I was seeing.

But it was then that I heard boots walking to the infermy. I closed my eyes and only left them open a crack as to spy on whoever it was that was coming.

The door opened and in walked Neal and Alanna they were arguing over something, and I strained my ears to listen to what they said.

"She might just be in shock, do you honestly think it is a good idea to take her on a five day hard ride to Corus? What if she has a lapse?"

"Alanna I am sure she will not, and even if she does all I have to do is put her into a sleep." Neal explained to his old knight mistress.

"If she even lets you near her with that magic, you will have to sneak potions into her water, I get the feeling that she would be too frightened to take them as she should."

"I understand… I would not trust a mage ever again if I was subjected to what Kel went through."

"How is your cousin doing?" Alanna asked after a pause.

"He is angrier then Mirthos is at Chaos."

"He knows he can't change what happens doesn't he?"

"Of course, but he still cant stand looking at Kel without wanting to run someone through."

Now why would he get that feeling?

Oh no, he was not still mad at me because I ran away was he? I groaned in frustration before I remembered I was not alone in the room.

"Kel?" Neal asked walking up to my cot. I opened my eyes, and had to blink a few times to clear my vision.

"Hello…"

"Are you feeling alright Kel?" Alanna asked coming up on the other side of the cot.

"Numb." I stated, causing Neal to chuckle and Alanna to try on a smile.

"Good, that means the herbs are working." I nodded closing my eyes slightly as the sun from one of the windows fell on my bed.

"Kel?" Neal tried to gain my attention back.

"Yes?" I questioned keeping my eyes half way closed still.

"Is it alright if I put you back to sleep?"

"Why?"

"Because we will be leaving to Corus, my father can heal better then Alanna and I, and the King wants you as far from the border as possible."

I let I sigh escape me and I nodded, and drifted to sleep as green fire surrounded me.

(Dom POV)

I stood outside of the infermy and listened to Kel's breathing. I had heard Kel's conversation with Neal and Alanna, and now she was sleeping again.

The healers left, not even noticing me standing there, and I slipped into the room. My gaze found her immediately.

She was wrapped in the layers of coats still, but someone had bathed her and now her cuts were all bandaged. She looked better but she was still not Kel.

Her frame was so thin, even with four bulky fur coats around her she still looked under feed. But it was better then seeing her true self now. Every bone shows, and every time I see it a stab bursts through me and I feel so much hate fill me.

I wish I could meet that Mëo, and kill her a thousand times. So that she might feel one ounce of what I feel when I see Kel in such a helpless vulnerable state.

"Dom?" I jumped while I had been brooding Neal had entered the room with Lord Raoul. I looked at him pointedly, "You really need to tell her… I think that she might think you are mad at her?"

I was shocked and horrified at that thought. Why would Kel ever think that I hated her? I answered softly as not to waken Kel who slept silently.

"I will, I just can't right now. When she is better."

"But what if you chicken out again?" Raoul asked.

"I wont…" I said, and we all jumped and looked at the cot when we heard whimpering. Kel curled up and was weeping in her dream. My heart ached at the sight of her so hurt, "I cant." I said firmly.

(Kel POV)

The next time I woke I was again in front of Dom, and on a horse. I was still extremely tired and buried my head back into his chest trying to fall asleep. But I was shaken awake not a minute latter.

I looked up to see Dom staring at me apologetically, "Sorry, Neal wants you to drink some medicine before you go to sleep again." I nodded, and tried to straighten only to receive assistance from Dom.

He was watching my vigorously, but I found the gaze a comfort rather then intimidating. He held the canteen for me to drink,

"Where are we?" I asked as I began to drift off to sleep again.

"About two days from Corus, sleep now sweet one."

That confused me, because Dom had never called me anything like that. It was always 'mother' or 'protector'. But before I had much time to reflect upon it sleep took me into its grasp and did not release me for another day and a half. By that time Corus was in sight.


	5. Chapter 5

(Dom POV)

"Here I come my love, back from adventures with dragons and death. Here I come back to you the one I love… here I come…"

"NEAL SHUT UP!" Diane, Master Numair, and I screamed at the man whom had been singing for the last three miles. I mean come on! He knew Kel needed to sleep but how could she when he was singing about Yuki?

Kel was awake obviously, because who could sleep through all that singing? But she had tucked her head into me in an effort to muffle the annoying song.

"What? Why can't I sing?" Neal questioned.

"Because you were obviously born tone death." I remarked, Neal gapped at me and Diane burst into giggles, even Master Numair cracked a smile.

"Insolent cousin." He muttered, I ignored the jab and continued.

"Neal, _you_ were the one to say Kel needed to rest. So why don't you shut it and let her." Neal's mouth dropped,

"Oh… sorry Kel."

"Mhm, mthm hommm" She mumbled into my shirt, according to everyone's confused look none of us understood that. She pulled away from my shirt before asking me with closed eyes, "How much longer?"

"Less then a mark." Kels head fell back on me and she was asleep in seconds.

The rest of the way up to the wall was traveled in silence. But as we neared the lower cities walls chanting reached our hearing, the chanting could pose as trouble.

-------------------------------------

We had stopped behind a small forest and waited as Numair contacted someone inside the walls. Kel was still asleep through she was not as calm as she was earlier. The chanting was affecting her sleep, and she kept trying to bury herself in the fur.

"Okay, George is going to let us in a different way." Numair declared, "Diane would you please lead us to him in bird form?"

Diane smiled sweetly at her husband, and morphed into a starling taking off quickly. We followed silently, Numair lead the third horse, and Diane circled ahead.

We soon reached a small gate that would admit only one horse at a time. Numair went first, and I second, Neal brought up the rear. Sitting upon a large gray horse was Baron George Cooper of Pirates Swoop, the Lioness' husband.

His usually laughing face was all business now, and he motioned for Numair to go first. Kel and I were last, ridding beside the Baron who kept glancing at the pile of fur in front of me.

"Is she even in there?" He asked me all serious; I nodded tightening my hold to reassure my self she was indeed in the fur. We rode in silence for a while, before Kel whimpered softly again, "Is she alright?" George asked me.

"She has done that in her sleep since we found her…" I answered watching her head adjust into a more comfortable position.

"How is it that she is near invisible in those coats?" George seemed truly concerned and so I let my guarded emotions reveal themselves as I explained to him.

"She is thinner then an old mans cane. If I remove these coats you could see every bone in her body. Neal and Alanna think she is in shock, we have been unable to get her to eat any food." I snorted at the thought, " We can barely get her to drink two gulps of water a day, and even then she threw up."

George watched me with amusement in his eyes, "Its alright to worry lad, you obviously love her." My mouth dropped, and my eyes widened in shock.

George was the first to confront me on my feelings three months ago. What had shocked me now is that he had just said my innermost secret in front of _her._

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I cried desperately checking to make sure Kel was still asleep, she was and I released my breath. "What if she had heard you?"

George chuckled at me, and just shook his head. "You have not told her." It was not a question he knew I had not, "What is stopping you lad?"

I looked down at my precious burden; "I don't want to pressure her right now. She needs rest and calmness." I stated my heart tugging at the thought of telling her, but my mind set it back into place. Kel did not need any stress right now, I couldn't do that to her.

George watched me before shacking his head, "Two days and you spill." He stated kicking his horse into the front of the line as we neared the gates.

We entered the palace walls through a small gate, and found Diane waiting for us dressed. No one had informed the Mindelan family had not been informed of their daughter/ sister's return yet. We planned to tell them after Kel had rested some, and she was of course healed.

Neal dismounted and waited for me to pass him Kel, I gathered her into my arms and lifted her up. Shock filled me again at her feather like state; no court lady was ever this easy to lift. I placed her carefully in Neal's arms, she started tossing immediately, it had been like that all the way here.

She would not sleep soundly unless I held her; I suppose it was like a security blanket. I had carried her from that dungeon and held her all the way to Giantkiller, and now Corus… anyways the point is she was wiggling out of Neal's hold. I dismounted quickly and took her from Neal, it took a little to calm her down, but in no time she was back to being limp.

Her tossing had knocked her hood off, and George's face paled as her caught sight of Kels. I lifted the hood back on her head, and tucked it around her face with care. She mumbled and smiled faintly in her dream, I smiled in return even though she could not see me.

But suddenly her smile disappeared and her eyes shot open in pain… the medicine had worn off. "Neal!" I shouted.

Neal hurried to place his hand upon her brow and Kels ridged body relaxed back into my hold. "Lets get her to my father quickly." Neal said after he put Kel into a numb state, I could tell because though her eyes watched us there was a clouded haze that filled them.

I listened to Neal and hurriedly followed him through the halls to the Infermy.

Once there, I was ordered by my uncle and cousin to place Kel on one of the beds and wait outside while they worked. I obeyed reluctantly, and not without first telling Kel I would be back.

I believe she understood me, because when I spoke she turned to look at me, and nodded with sad eyes. As I left the room those eyes followed me out and I could not get them out of my head as I paced the waiting room.

------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

(Dom POV)

It had been three long hours, and still Neal had not emerged from the Infermy. I paced the small cleaned room glancing out the window only to see the sun rising.

I crept to the doors of the Infermy and strained my ears, and I picked up a conversation.

"He is still out there?" That was his Uncle, Duke Barid.

"I told he wont leave until he knows she is alright." Neal told his father.

"Fine, go tell him. I am going back to my quarters, have him watch her." There were footsteps and I quickly jumped back from the door.

Neal emerged looking tired and abused. His hair was tussled and unruly, while his face was pale, and his eyes red with drowsiness. I looked at him pointedly, he did not respond.

"How is she?" I asked losing patience.

"Sleeping. Some of the wombs reopened on the road, when we unwrapped the gauze we found some infections, and more wombs. She caught a slight fever from infection, and is sleeping it off now. She should be fine." I nodded sinking to the ground in relief. "Dom…?"

Neal sat beside me, and I glanced at him as he called for my attention.

"You know the head aches Kel complained about at Giantkiller?"

"Yes." I answered getting the feeling that something was wrong.

She said they were side effect right?"

"Yes, she said the sorceress used her magic on her."

"Right. Kel also claimed that the magic was different. My father and I just

discovered what she meant." I looked up surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"The magic the sorceress used is called contrôle d'esprit. When used you can enter someone's mind, read their secrets, know their innermost thoughts, and then create an entirely different world and the person subjected to this knows the world is fake, but they feel, see, and hear all that the controler creates."

"Kel…?" I asked worried about her, for if she was subject to this torture how must she be feeling?

"She knows about all of this, right now she is… scared."

I was shocked; Kel had never shown fear for a great many things. When she showed she was afraid you know put in her position you would be terrified. "She is asleep?" I asked again just to be sure she indeed was.

"Yes…" Neal stood up using the wall for support, as he was already half asleep. "Could you watch her for me? I need sleep, if you have any problems notify my father or I. Kel does not trust any other healer right now, well besides Alanna…"

"Of course Neal. Go to bed." I answered getting up and walking into the infermy.

-----------------------------------

The rooms had a pre dawn glow, only one candle burned in the room. The room was off of the main infermy, a private room away from the others. There were three windows, none being open, and a small fireplace in the corner for heat. The fire had burned down to mere embers and a single candle emitted the only light in the room.

That candle was at Kels bedside. Kel…

I walked up to the bed to find all the fur coats had been removed, and Kel now wore a thin over large nightgown. A single pure white sheet covered her, and her hair spreaded out on the solitary pillow.

If I did not know better I would have claimed her dead. Her face was pale with the exemption of her cheeks; they had a slight blush to them from the cold. Her arms lay over the sheet and I analyzed their condition. Neal and my Uncle seemed to have healed the bones, because they were unwrapped only a thin layer of cream could still be seen on them.

I flinched at the cuts and bruises that littered her arms, and fingers. After a while I found the courage to observe her entire self.

The waist was nigh there, and I could make out her rib caged from under the sheets, she was not the same in her appearance, but though it caused my heart to pull every time I looked at her wombs, I realized that it did not matter what she looked like.

I just hoped she was all right, I hoped that this… had not hurt her as a person as much as it had impacted her body.

I found the will to sit beside her, taking comfort with every breath I saw her draw, and holding my breath every time she lost hers.

The sun rose to its highest position before my Uncle returned. He opened a window I suppose hoping the fresh air would help wake him… he still looked ragged but he stumbled to Kels bed and silently checked up on her.

Once he had rebandaged her arms he shooed me out so he could check her other wombs. I went to fetch a quick meal at the barricades.

Milord had given my squad and I the job of watching Kel, and making sure she healed. I left Wolset in charge of training and I hurried back to the infermy stuffing a turnover into my mouth as I went.

When I reached Kels door, my uncle was just leaving. He gave me a nod and a slight smile, "When she wakes…" he told me, "Which I expect to be latter this evening, give her some tea. I left it out, and let her go back to sleep. If you insist on staying there is a cot in the privery you can pull out."

And then it was just Kel and I. I took my seat by her bed again studying her face for any sign of pain or fear.

I lost track of the time, and when I looked up again the sun was setting. I watched until it was almost out of sight, before turning back to Kel.

I was just in time to see her eyes flicker open…


	7. Chapter 7

(Kel POV)

The first thing I noted as I slowly fell out of dreamland was that I was not alone in the room.

I listened to the other persons quite breathing, and decided to peak at who it was. But I found opening my eyes more difficult then I though.

My body was telling me to sleep more, but my mind told me to find out who it was in the room with me. I was still trying to open my eyes when I heard a voice breath my name startlingly close to me.

I snapped my eyes open without further debate between mind and body; I pressed myself into my pillow, shocked to find the persons face inches from my own.

He pulled away and I caught sight of who it was, I gave a quick small smile to him.

"Hello." I responded to his gaze.

"Are you alright Kel?"

"Fine…" He raised an eyebrow some how he knew I was not telling him the truth, "Just a little tired still." I added quickly, he nodded rising to a fireplace at the base of the bed.

"My Uncle gave me strict instructions to make you drink this tea first thing." Dom said eyes smiling though his face didn't retaliate.

Dom placed the steaming cup on my bed stand, and started watching my face as if looking for something. I grew uncomfortable under his searching eyes and I just had to ask him, "Is something wrong Dom?"

He shook his head to clear it and watched me curiously, "I was just noting how your face seems to be untouched by any cuts, or injury…"

I looked down to avoid his questioning look, not really in favor of answering what was being asked through them.

"Kel?" I reluctantly turned back to him, "Tell me why that is… please?" He added. I struggled silently but in the end I could not refuse the worried eyes watching me.

"Mëo made sure nothing touched my face, if something did happen my face was healed or cleaned." This puzzled him,

"Why?"

"To see my emotions… to see how I reacted to certain tortures."

"But your mask?" He countered. Here was something I hated to admitted,

"I lost it, after she entered my mind the first time." His eyes widened in disbelief and before I knew what had happened he had pulled me into a hug.

I was frozen at first before I sunk into reality. I melted in his hold, and we just sat there. He rocked us back in forth it was so comfortable I felt myself starting to drift off.

Someone knocking at the door interrupted us all to soon we. Dom quickly released me and got up to see who it was.

He opened the door to reveal someone that brought tears to my eyes.

Standing in the door way was, Tobe. He had grown mow standing close to five feet. He had not noticed me yet as Dom was blocking the bed from his view.

"Is it true?" He asked in his same voice, but he seemed unfazed by Dom's nobility. In fact they were talking like very good friends, brothers even. "Is she here?"

"Yes." I could hear Dom's slight smile at Tobe's anxious voice.

"Neal said she was tired and she needed to sleep but I thought that you would let me see her." He said quickly in one breath I fought my own smile. "Can I?" He asked.

"Well right now she is awake, but Tobe…" He leaned in and whispered the rest I could not hear what was said and that made me frustrated. The smile I had just been fighting turned into a scowl.

"Okay." Tobe said out loud, and Dom moved out of the way to reveal me.

Tobe's eyes widened as he took in my harassed self.

"Hi Tobe." I said as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. I received no answer, Tobe just stood there watching me as if I was playing a trick on his eyes. My tears evaporated as I was filled with sorrow to great for tears.

If Tobe could not come to terms with my changes, who would?

Dom nudged Tobe in the ribs, and Tobe charged across the room and tackled me into a great hug. "Kel." Was all he said, and I was hugging him back with a watery smile.

After about ten minutes of hugging I had to release Tobe to cover a yawn that erupted from me. Dom chuckled softly and walked up.

"I think we should let her get some sleep Tobe." He handed me the cup of tea that was no longer the host of sizzling hot tea.

I drank the cup dry as he held it up for me before falling quickly to sleep before I could say good night to my favorite boys.

-----------------------------------------

(Dom POV)

Once Kel had fallen asleep, I put the teacup on a counter. When I returned Tobe had seated himself in a chair he had dragged from another room.

He was staring at the fireplace, and I joined him with my own chair.

We sat there for a while before he spoke.

"She looks so different." He whispered.

"You don't think that everyone else will be repulsed by her do you?" I said in a way to defend Kel. Tobe quickly denied that his thoughts and I softened towards the boy.

He had been just as worried as I was while Kel was gone. Raoul sent him to Corus with other of the orphaned children at New Hope because they had threatened they would protect their Protector.

He was as furious as the Lioness, and only took comfort from Hoshi, and Peachblossom whom he took with him.

We dissolved into silence before he brought up what we had discussed in the letters we had exchanged during Kel's captivity.

"Do you still feel the same way you said you did in your letters?" He asked me softly. And I thought about it for just a second before answering.

"Even more so." He smiled at me,

"Does she know?"

"No." I answered glancing at the women sleeping silently in the bed behind us. She sighed in her sleep curling up towards the warmth of the fire.

"When are you going to tell her?" he asked me.

"When she feels better."

"Maybe telling her will make her feel better." He informed me smirking.

"Maybe…" Was my reply as we sat there together until the midnight bell tolled ad he left in search of his bed.

I returned my gaze to Kel for a moment, and caught sight of her face in the light of the dying embers, "Maybe indeed." I murmured thoughtfully before crawling into my cot beside her bed.

------------------------------

**I don't work on Sundays don't expect one until Monday thank you.**

**- **_Miss. Pure_


	8. Chapter 8

(Kel POV)

I was back in my dungeon awaking on the dirt floor. Mëo hovered over me laughing hysterically,

"You believed it!" She screeched in her high voice, "As if anyone would rescue you!" Her insane laughter carried on as reality hit me.

Dom, Neal, Tobe none of it had happened. I could not handle the truth and tears gushed from me sobs burst forth. I no longer cared what happened to my body, my soul was ripped and torn.

Mëo's laughter died, and as it did she noticed my pain. She giggled then smacked me across the face hard.

"Stop that noise you wretch!" She screamed, "STOP OR I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY OVER YOU TRALLOP!"

I could not stop the flow of tears and she growled at me before pulling the bell that summoned the men.

The two large men thumped down the stairs with smiles upon their faces.

The first was large standing at nearly 6'8 with fine blonde hair and gray eyes that were far too big for his face.

The other man stood shorter but taller still then I at 6'5 his hair was a reddish blonde, and his eyes a light blue.

"Give this witch something to cry over!" Mëo told them before slapping me and drawling blood with her long red nails.

The men chuckled and approached me, as I tried to back away the tallest spoke.

"Olá Sujeira…" He practically purred in his foreign tongue.

They cornered me into a wall, and the shorter one growled at me, "Deixa Menina de jogo…" One grabbed me and I started screaming as loud as I could, and I struggled against his hold trying to rip out of the vise like grip.

I felt more tears run freely down my cheeks as I struggled to free myself.

--------------------------------

(Dom POV)

I was asleep, and dreaming of being at Masbolle with Kel on my arm. We were strolling up to the door to tell my parents the news when someone screaming bloody murder woke me up.

I fell out of my cot only to see Neal and my Uncle trying to restrain a screaming Kel. She was in hysterias crying and screaming trying to free herself from the hold they struggled to keep on her.

I was surprised she could fight back that hard, she was always so tired and weak and… what am I thinking Kels hurt!

I fell out of bed and hurried to Kels bed, "What's wrong?" I asked them. Uncle answered me,

"We came in to check on her…" He managed grunting as Kel almost succeed in throwing him off.

"And I noticed her crying." Neal took over the story. I may tease him a lot, but when it came down to it he was a knight, and he had the strength of on. He held Kels arm down perfectly fine. But she was struggling with her entire self against the hold.

"I went to whip away the tears, and she wiggled away from me. When I got a hold on her this happened." Neal told me dodging a fist aimed at him.

"Here let me try." I scooted my Uncle away and careful of Kels flying limbs I leaned to her ear and quietly calmly asked, "Kel? Kel its Dom, Could you please stop kicking Neal and my Uncle?" Kel stopped screaming and whimpered still asleep if you could believe it.

She slowly settled back into a calm state crying quietly. "Its okay Kel…" I whispered brushing her hair out of her face with care, "Please wake up Kel." I murmured forgetting about my relatives standing next to me I gently kissed her cheek.

-----------------------------

(Kel POV)

I heard Dom's voice, and it sounded so close I could not help myself… I listened and obeyed everything he asked of me.

When I whimpered in fear that the two men looming over me would still attack me I heard his voice whisper to me,

"Its okay Kel…" I felt someone brushing the hair away from my face almost lovingly… I leaned towards that touch. I fought my way from the cold memory towards the stroke on my cheek that made the tears on my face fall from joy not pain, or fear.

"Please wake up Kel." I heard before I felt something soft and warm touch my cheek briefly. But that was all I needed to be free of the memory.

I opened my eyes and saw Dom's face next to mine filled with anxiety and an emotion I could not place.

"Thank you…" I whispered watery as the tears continued to fall.

"What was wrong Kel?" He asked a sad smile appearing on his face not knowing that above its smile its eyes held fear.

"Memory." I told him softly.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He asked me but I could see that he was not ready to hear about what happened that day, and so I shook my head. He nodded and we sat there for quite sometime just watching each other's faces and memorizing every line.

"Uh…Kel…?" A new voice broke our staring contest and I looked up with tired eyes to see Neal, and Duke Barid.

"Neal." I said trying and failing to smile, his eyes softened and he sat at the end of

my bed.

"Do you want… you it be … I mean…" I watched him stumble for about two minutes before Dom and Duke Barid got impatient.

"NEAL!" They both yelled, my lip twitched but fell not able to hold a smile yet.

"Do you think maybe you would want your family to visit like today or tomorrow?" He blurted out. While Dom chuckled lightly at Neal's response with his Uncle I was deep in thought.

My family? As in every single one of them? Or just Mama, and Pa? Did I want them to see me? Could I even stay awake if they visited? So many questions were

spinning around my head, and I could not answer a single one of them.

"Have you told them?" I asked Neal.

"No, I could not keep your mother away if I did. Possibly I could hold your father back, but with your brothers to help him…" Neal shivered like a Player.

"Could you wait to tell them until tomorrow?" I asked after a while.

"Okay Kel. No problem. Try to get some sleep okay? Okay." He answered himself walking out behind his father but not before he sent a glare at Dom…I wonder why?

----------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

(Dom POV)

_Next Morning_

My Uncle kicked me out of Kels room again. Even if she was asleep I would like to be there in case she awoke.

He had charged in early in the morning and told me to leave for three marks. Apparently I need to not hide away… he said to check up on my men and go eat with people.

Only no one was really around, most were on the border for negotiations or busy planning the Prince and Princess', far too long, postponed wedding.

So after checking my men I headed to my cousins rooms. I knocked on the door three times, not happy to be there but sure to make the most of it so I would stop checking the time every minute.

Neal answered the door glancing at me before motioning me in. I walked in to see it looked like he was heading out.

"Going some where cousin?" I asked, I hadn't called him Meathead in the four months Kel has been gone… I didn't see a point in it when I could not hear Kel giggle at it. I suppose her capture has caused me to mature quickly into the adult I never thought it relevant to unleash.

"Yes, and now you can join me…" He told me grabbing his boots, and tugging them on. His statement confused me.

"Where are we going?" I asked skeptical.

"To inform Kels family that she is here."

"I am **not **going to Mindelan and leaving Kel here all alone!" I yelled out raged at the idea of leaving her here without me.

Neal watched me for a second, his foot half way into his boot. Before he busted out laughing.

I was shocked for a second, before I continued to glare at him in anger.

"What Nealan?!" I shouted eventually, annoyed to no end bye his laughter.

"They Mindelan house hold is currently residing in the east wing…" He told me smiling as my face paled. Could I meet Kels parents? Without her? Without have first telling her? Would they know?

"Why are they here?" I asked to stall while I meditated on my nerves.

"They wanted to be close at hand when the rescue party, we, got back." Neal told me smugly. But turning into a good cousin, if only for a second, when he noticed how anxious I was. "Dom if it helps you have met them, just not personally."

"When?" I tried to remember coming up blank.

"Kels birthday during the Progress remember… we were all at Mindelan."

"I never really spoke to them…" I admitted.

"Me neither." Neal said cheerfully, "But according to Kel we must…" He counted off fingers with the rules he then said. "Avoid her sisters, stand tall to her brothers- find a topic they like and stick to it, but ignore the middle brother… Conol he is trouble. Play with her nieces and nephews, ignore her sister in law and aunt –if they are even there-, be honest to her mother and kind to her father."

I seriously think my mouth fell open… I had no idea what Neal just said. Everything ran together and was spoken too quickly to grasp. "What was the first thing?" I questioned, Neal rolled his eyes at me, and begun dragging me down the hallways repeating his words over and over again.

And I was off to meet Kels family with only Neal as help; I think I might throw up…

----------------------------

**I know it is really short, sorry, but I think I could use a little advise on how this should go... also could someone please tell me everyone in Kels family who should a) be there and b) their names would be helpful also. Thank you and again sorry.**

_Miss. Pure_


	10. Chapter 10

(Kel POV)

I ignored whoever was nudging me, and stayed put on the small hill I sat on in the valley filled with white flowers. I stared out over the calm stretch of lake before me that melted into the tall snow covered mountains. This was my calming place, and I loved to visit here… though whoever was nudging me was shattering the picture that filled my head. With a regretful sigh I pulled myself back into my body to see what the person wanted, I opened my eyes and came face to face with Neal.

"Morning…" I mumbled to him before closing my eyes again, but he would not let me go back to sleep.

"Kel… Kellllll, Keeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll…" He whined. I opened my eyes to glare at him, and saw his eyes were laughing at me.

"What Nealan?" I demanded determined to get some more sleep.

"I brought people to visit you." He claimed proudly smiling and pointing at a group of people at my door. I suppressed a groan and sat up, with Neal's help, only to see one-person step forth from the crowd of people. At the sight of the person I froze startled and frightened of what she would do.

The sight of the person made my blood run cold, and I flinched away from the powerful women who could torture me in ways no one else could ever so. The woman was tall and commanding, she was… my mother.

I took quick inventory of those in her company and found my father, Anders, Adalia, Conol, Oaranie, and Avinar my family… I faintly wondered where Innis was, but my attention was soon recaptured as I took in my family.

I watched them for a while and examined them to see if they had changed. Mama looked the same as ever, Papa had a few more white hairs popping up her and there. Anders' face was drawn and he attempted to hide behind Mama as if to become a shadow, of course I do believe he had forgotten he is taller then Mama. My sisters and Conol kept their faces filled with just the right amount of regret. Then there was my baby brother Avinar, he had looked better. His clothes were rumpled his hair undone, and he had a tired but angry look upon his face.

None of them moved or made any attempt to speak for quite sometime. During that time limit Neal managed to sneak out of the room and I was left alone to face my family. Once the door closed my family was waken from the stupor.

Papa was the first to do anything, and what he did was charge across the room and took me into a large bear hug like he use to. My sisters followed father's example and came forward stating a family hug of the four of us. But when they pulled back Papa looked at me, and finding a place that was not bruised, tapped my nose and drew his brow in to seem serious… only he sort of was.

"Keladry Elizabeth Ann don't you ever do that to us again! Do you hear me?" I flinched at my middle name, I was named after Mama's sisters there and the names would cause me so much trouble if Neal got a hold of them. And according to the snicker behind the door, luck was not on my side.

"Yes Papa." I replied sheepishly, Papa flinched at my voice though I do not know why, it was perfectly clear. Adalia and Oaranie were oddly silent, I looked to them and they was annoyed to find pity on Adalia's face. Oaranie however I could live with, her face was contorted in wanting to be helpful, and remorse. "Hello Adalia. Oaranie." That set the two off.

"Oh Kel does it hurt much?" Adalia asked.

"Kel I am so so so so so so so sorry! I really really really am!" Oaranie claimed.

"What happened? Why are you so thin?"

"I am sorry for kicking you out of my room, and stealing your toys, and making you sit in the corner, and refusing to give you my books…"

"Its creepy how thin you are! Didn't they feed you?" I seriously almost laughed right there, Adalia is very funny see doesn't even notice when she says something air brained.

"And for telling you, you could not name the kittens, and for stealing your desert and for…"

"And all those cuts and bruises, oh I do hope they don't scar!"

"And for…" By now my head was throbbing from all there chatter and I eagerly searched for help and found it in my baby brother.

"Shut up!" He yelled. It was humorous to see the shortest of us sibling's shoat out like that, especially because Avinar came with Papa Mama and I the Islands. But it worked because both of then silenced immediately, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Who did it Kel?" Avinar demanded of me, stepping forward with anger and determination on his usually composed face.

"Avy…" I was begging for him to calm down silently by only speaking his name. He watched me for a while before shaking his head.

"You had better tell us everything, no one here is a child any more. I am eighteen, you nineteen, and every one else is well over twenty.

"Hey!" Adalia protested. No one paid her any mind.

"Avy I have not told anyone yet please?" I begged him not to push me, to let it alone but still he persisted.

"Questions from each of us… please Lizzy." He had given me my nickname from my middle name, and now with Neal listening I would never hear the end of it.

I agreed by nodding after a few minutes.

"Youngest to oldest!" Avinar called quickly knowing he got to go first. "The person in charge of your capture what was her name?"

"Lady Mëonifie, a sorceress." I answered him. His eyes widened in surprise of it being a lady who captured me but nodded. I looked pointedy at Oaranie.

"Do you forgive me for all the mean stuff I did to you?" She asked and I smiled slightly grateful at least today for having sister who did not get their men because of their brains.

"Of course." I answered her and she smiled like a twelve year old.

Conol was next and he stepped forward to stand next to Avinar before asking his question.

"Did the woman work alone."

"No. She had two… helpers." I answered keeping my voice monotone as not to betray anything I did not wish to explain.

"Did they feed you?" Adalia asked.

"Once every month I received a plate of moldy bread and raw meat. I received water every three days." I answered after a brief pause.

I broke Anders shell because he was suddenly next to me, and hugging me tightly. His question was next.

"Kel…?"

"yes Anders?"

"Where did they take you, and how were you presented to this woman?" I just had to have a smart brother.

"Do you remember that mage I wrote to you of? Blayce?"

"Yes…"

"Well Mëo was his Lady, and she wanted revenge. They took me too Blayce's basically burnt castle. I… I was tied to a pole in a courtyard… it was fall there, but there was already snow. I was left there for a coupe of days and then she came out laughed, slapped me. Introduced me to her helpers, and had them drag me away to my… room?" I tried to make that description sound better.

"Who were her helpers?" My mother spoke for the first time, as she walked up to my bed and sat at the foot of it, picking up my hand.

Mama seemed to be the only one to catch on to that…

"Their names were, Ralphus and Coalife, her nephews from Maron." I answered in a dead voice. Mama nodded and patted my hand gently. Papa sat on my other side and asked the final question, a good thing too because I was feeling drowsy still.

"What is your current condition?" He asked throwing everyone off.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you here besides obvious reasons, can you eat? Or walk?"

"… I would not know about my condition well enough to answer that Papa. But Neal will tell you. I just know that I am tired, a lot." My words made my point stronger as a yawn over came me.

"Well get some rest Sweetie." Mama told me, and I nodded closing my eyes and welcoming my calm dream.

------------------------------------------------

Sorry I had meetings yesterday and am going on a church trip today so nothing until tomorrow.

_-Miss. Pure_


	11. Chapter 11

(Dom POV)

I was currently practicing with my men to try to ignore the fact that I had not seen Kel in almost three marks now. My distraction was not working so well as my opponent reminded me of one of Kels brothers.

I was pulled back into the memory of meeting them with Neal not four marks ago…

_Neal had stopped in front of the rooms marked Mindelan and knocked on the doors firmly, as if he had known these people all his life. _

_A man opened the door; he was wearing normal practice clothes of a knight. He was taller then I by an inch and had hard cold green eyes. _

_"Yes?" He asked us. Neal answered unfazed by his fellow knights manor._

_"We have news for your family on your youngest sisters whereabouts."_

_The man froze for a total of three minutes before he bellowed into the rooms. _

_"News on Kel!" Neal and I heard a scramble, charging trampling squealing screaming… basically chaos. _

_Our eyes were slightly wide as a large mess of people found their way to the main room in which the door opened to. _

_They all straightened as one woman in particular walked in. She was tall, taller then Kel, and slightly taller then the man we first met. She had long white hair, and her eyes were filled with worry._

_A shorter man followed behind her, his face held many of Kels features in them for example they shared the same eyes, the same nose extra. The mans dreamer eyes held anxiety, the two crossed the room and came to stand at the door in front of us. _

_"Hello." Said the man whom I assumed was Kels father only to be proven right when he introduced himself. "I am Baron Piers of Mindelan, this is my wife…" He waited for her to introduce herself. I took that to note, he admired his wife's independence and supported it. _

_"I am Lady Ilane of Mindelan. Who are you?" Her voice matched Kel's almost to the note. It was a beautiful musical voice that floated over you like a caress. _

_"I am Nealan of Queenscove, and this is my cousin Domitan of Masbolle. We are both very old dear friends of Kel and we were in charge of the rescue mission."_

_"Were…?" Ilane caught the word just as Kel would have._

_"We found her." Neal explained. The air in the room became tense. Did Neal realize he just made them believe Kel was dead, obviously not. I nudged him and took up where he left off. _

_"Forgive my cousin he is one for melodramatics. Yes we found Kel, and she is alive, here in fact." Everyone's tense stance relaxed, and Ilane got an exited glow about here that was ruined by one of her sons who was partially hidden from my view asked a question. _

_"How is her condition?" I looked down at that statement and Neal again took over._

_"Well in all actuality Kel has been housed in the infermy for a total of five days without your knowledge." _

_The Barons face was furious, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO US?!"_

_"I know there is now excuse for causing you and your family more anxiety but Kel is __**still**__ not recovered enough to stay awake for more then two marks at a time. Not even the King knows of her arrival here. My Uncle, Duke Baird, thought it best if very few were allowed in to try to heal her at first. But I know that when I am sick it was my mother whom cared for me, and so my uncle came around and here we are. You can come and see her immediately if you want… but she might be asleep sill."_

_That was a long speech for me, and Neal was gapping. But Ilane seemed to have heard and annotated it immediately. She eyed me for a second, and in that second she read the love for her daughter engraved in my eyes. _

_She nodded and smiled at me, I assume it was her blessing. _

_"We will visit her now, Domitan. If you do not mind Nealan will show us the way, I would be much obliged if you got some sleep. Even my youngest grandchild can notice those dark circles." _

_I could feel a slight blush that I fought away and I bowed to the Baron and Lady of the land of the woman I loved. _

Of course I listened to Ilane there is no one who would dare not to. But after my brief nap, as in maybe half a mark, I found it impossible to sleep without Kel near.

So here I was practicing with the men of the Third, and not even paying attention to whom I fought. No one landed a blow on me after all while Kel was gone those long four months I practiced ever second I had in hopes it would exhaust me into a dreamless sleep. It was a false hope.

By this time I was positively in pain to see Kel again. It hurt my entire self that I was not by her bed watching over her.

I knew she could defend herself but I still wanted to be the one, if she needed someone t lean on. With that I turned from my opponent and gave my sword to a recruit before walking to my second, Qasim.

"Could you watch them I need to go…" Qasim gave me a smile, and clapped my shoulder.

"Go see your Lady Knight Captain and tell her the Third says hello."

"I will tell her that you all say hello."

"How did she take your promotion?"

"She does not really know about the whole… Captain thing yet…" I explained to him.

"Tell her. She will be very happy to know you have done so well for yourself. And do not forget to tell her of the fact that now you can marry." I blushed a deep red, and walked away after a brief good bye.

----------------------------

Her father, the Baron Pier, intercepted my journey to Kels rooms.

"Domitan." He called from across the small courtyard. I turned to see he was alone, and rather depressed. "Walk with me boy."

I gave a lounging glance at the door that would lead me to the infermy before going to the Baron and following him.

We walked in silence for quite sometime before he spoke.

"We all talked to Kel…" He informed me, and I was happy to know Kel was able to speak with her family.

"Is she alright?" I asked first.

"She seemed very tired, but it also seemed as though she was ignoring her other injuries or she did not notice them…" This description gave off worry in the Barons voice, and I explained to him why that was.

"Its herbs and potions my cousin and Uncle are giving her. It numbs the pain and allows her to sleep in peace." Talking about her brought the ach that consumed me at practice back, but I tried to ignore it.

The Baron nodded at my description. "We each asked her a question, and discovered some things. But we will talk of that latter... right now I wish to discus something far different with you."

"What is that Baron?" I asked as he led me into a room. The doors behind me were shut by Conol (Neal and I received introductions to the family before I left).

Avinar, the youngest, and Anders, the oldest son, were seated at a small circular table that was the only furnisher in the room. Five chairs surrounded the table and the room's attendance all watched me.

"Baron?" I questioned confused and a little frightened.

"Please sit Domitan." I took a seat a little uneasy at the men's manor. Conol and the Baron sat themselves; I was directly across from the Baron and in between Avinar, and Anders.

It was silent for a second before I asked, "Sir what was the question you wished to ask me?"

Again silent as the Baron leaned in slowly and asked in a deep monotone voice…

"How long have you been in love with my daughter?"

**Sorry again, I have been in and out all week. Just remember Sunday is my day off. But Monday's entry will be far interesting. If you have any ideas please voice them. **

_-Miss. Pure_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi I really normally bypass these but I am running out of ideas quickly help please?**

(Dom POV)

The room was deathly quiet as I looked at the threatening faces of Kels relatives.

Her brothers, and her father were very much protective of her. I found the gaze frightening… but I could not lie about something like this. They obviously knew my secret. How? I would not know that, but my cousin does have a rather large mouth.

"Domitan?" He questioned a little uncertain. "You do love my daughter don't you? I assumed by the way you look at her."

"The way you search for her." Anders added

"Ask about her." Conol smirked

"Watch her." Avinar spoke watching my face closely.

"Yes. Of course I love her." I stated strongly. I would not be scared or embarrassed to admit that ever accepts to one person, the person, and that only in fear if she says no and embarrassment at rejection from the most beautiful person alive.

"AHA!" Came a shoat from the door, which burst open to reveal… my cousin.

Idiot.

I watched him with even eyes as he danced around the room singing,

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it…" Thank goodness I was not the only one annoyed and Conol knocked my Meathead of a cousin into a chair.

"I have no idea how Kel puts up with him." Anders mumbled, and I chuckled softly in reply.

"Well she is very patient." I answered reflecting on Kel dealing with the refugees even though she was far beyond exhaustion.

Avinar, and Anders looked at me before nodding. I received a smile from Anders and was happy at least one of Kels relatives approved of me.

"I knew it." Neal muttered only to earn an evil glare from everyone in the room.

"So this was a set up then?" I questioned the men.

"Yep." My stupid cousin answered, "I thought it best to have you finally confess that you love her." I raised my eyebrow at him and shook my head at his reasoning.

"You could have just asked Nealan. I would have told you, that's what Milord Raoul and the Lioness did."

Neal's mouth fell open in a gaping form.

"Why did you not tell us?" Baron Piers asked me.

"To be honest Sir I have just met you and your family today. All I know of you comes from Kel." I answered. The Baron nodded with an amused but true smile.

"True." He answered. My idiot cousin just HAD to butt in.

"How long have you loved her?" He asked. I thought for a minute and voiced my thoughts out loud.

"Well when I first heard of Kel it was thought your letters, around ten years ago. She was the first female page to be open about her gender in training. The boys and I read your letters of all of her triumphs and accomplishments, and grew to desire to see the wonder girl ourselves…

So during one of your jousting events we came and watched, I was new to the Own and blended in so you didn't notice me at first.

We watched for a while, and soon enough it was her turn. I knew who it was right from the start, she looked much cleaner and patient then you boys. She was wonderful, all of us agreed.

We grew anxious for your letters on her, and they become a hit among the Own. If some one spoke ill of her, or the stories… well they never lasted long in the Own. And then there was the day when I walked out of the stables ready for another mission, and there sat a young woman upon a rather large horse.

I knew the eyes from somewhere and when I remembered, I could not help but smile, and go to great her.

She was silent and tranquil on her horse, with her dog in his pouch and her sparrows asleep on her horses' manes.

I offered her food, knowing from Neal's stories that she never thought about herself and you had to make sure she remembered to take care of herself.

I do believe it was that day, when I first saw her… in the early morning light upon her horse, and yet looking every bit beauty and majestic… that I truly fell in love with Keladry of Mindelan."

My speech was met by silence, and Then Avinar smiled and nodded,

"Well I give you my blessing to watch my sister. But be careful, she does know how to defend herself and never question that. I did once…" I shivered before smirking, "Never again will I stand around her when she is holding one of those fans."

Anders voiced his approval with a word of respect. Conol spoke his with advise not to let her ever get too mad, and the Baron granted his blessing with talk of a marriage which caused Dom to smile in agreement.

By the end of this cycle everyone of the men were on a first name bascis. They were laughing and sharing stories until one little knight stood one his chair and voiced a protest.

"What about _my _approval I am her best friend?" He cried, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Avinar stood to answer it, and the entire room drew a breath at the sight of…

**Help me with advise for latter chapters and I will tell you who it is…**


	13. Chapter 13

(Kel POV)

I woke up alone with my mother, it was the second time I had waken to a face aside from Dom's, and I did not really like it.

"Hi Mama." I said, Mama smiled at me and patted the hand she held.

"How do you feel Sweetie?"

"Fine." I answered, I truly felt better then I had in months, but nowhere near how I use to feel when I would wake up.

She shook her head at me, and answered my unspoken question.

"His Uncle told him to give us some time with you, so he went to check on his men."

"Who Mama?" I asked fainting innocence. All she had to do was smile slightly and raise an eyebrow and I sighed in defeat. "How long ago?" I asked.

"About two marks." She stated and I was surprised that he was still gone. Maybe I was becoming to dependant but I missed him terribly. Mama chuckled slightly at me.

"Don't worry he will be back soon."

"What do you think of him Mama?" I asked.

"Domitan?" She teased.

"Yes…" I probed.

"He is a very kind young man. Very attentive to you…" She raised an eyebrow and I knew what se was suggesting.

"Mama we are not courting." I answered, "I don't even believe he cares for me that way."

"But you do?"

"Do what?"

"Care for him in that way?"

"In what way?"

"You love him." She did not question it she knew it.

"I do…" I whispered only for her, but giggling erupted from behind my door and I knew what I had said had more then just two witnesses. Mama opened the door and standing there were my two sisters, Adalia and Oaranie.

They ignored Mama, and my glare and skipped up to my bed seating themselves on either side of the bed. Mama took her seat again after closing the door.

"You really love him?" Oaranie asked.

"Of course she does. Who would not? Did you see his muscles? Ohhh." Adalia shivered in pleasure and I stared at her in disgust.

"Adie… you have a husband."

"Oh but he is so boring." She pouted like a three year old.

"Do you think he loves her?" Mama asked and I stared at her in shock, but she whispered to me so that the other two could not hear, "They are gossips Sweetie they know all."

"Oh I know he does." Oaranie stated, "It speaks in everything he does."

"Not to mention the fact that his men told me, that the four months you were missing he was a ghost and never spoke directly to them." Adalia continued brightly.

"Girls would you mind running down to the mess and telling me when Innis is coming home."

"Innis is coming?" I questioned excited.

"Yes Sweetie the peace treaties were signed a two days ago, and a small group were heading back that afternoon. Your brother, and Milord Raoul were part of the group coming early. Girls?"

"Yes Mama." The chorused leaving my rooms back to quite.

Then Mama smirked as she always does when she is about to do something she knows Papa would not approve of.

"Would you like to come with me to find your father and brothers?"

I let a small smile fall upon my lips and added in a theatrical voice.

"But of course Mama, but I will need a little help…"

"I will assist you my dear." She answered throwing off my sheets and helping me to my feet.

**I know this is short and all I have to say is they will get shorter and shorter unless you tell me some of your ideas. To those who have shared some, I am sorry I have to punish you with the others. Thank you. Also I will be leaving for three days so you have the next to days to respond to this, and if I get nothing you get nothing until I return. **

_-Miss. Pure_


	14. Chapter 14

(Dom POV)

Previously

"_What about my approval I am her best friend?" He cried, but was interrupted by a knock on the door._

_Avinar stood to answer it, and the entire room drew a breath at the sight of…_

_--------------------_

Ilane. She stood with a smirk on her face and an inquiring look.

"Hello boys." She said cheerfully before looking at her husband, "Care to explain?"

"We were just asking Dom a few questions…" Pier murmured.

"About?"

"Kel." Conol stated bluntly.

"Kel?" Ilane was obviously shocked by that, and questioned it. "What were you talking about Kel for?"

"We were questioning him about relationships." Anders stated.

"But you just said you were asking him about Kel, and relationships…" She caught on quickly and her eyes widened slightly, "Ah. And what did he have to say about 'relationships' and Kel?"

"I told them the truth." I answered.

"What truth is that Domitan?"

"I love her." Ilane's mouth fell, and the Yamani mask she wore shattered.

"What?" She questioned, but before her words could be met with an explanation I heard a scream from down the hall, and the scream sounded an awful lot like my Kels…

I jumped from my chair and tore off down the halls before the others could react.

(Kels POV)

I was now back in bed after Mama had helped me walk around the room twice. I was determined to try to walk by my self, and so after a few minutes I lifted myself up slowly. Once my legs were on the wooden floor I stood shakily, and wore a small smile at my success when I heard a creak on the floor in front of me.

I looked up sharply to see…

-------------------------------------

And this is where I have been stuck for almost two weeks. I have a few options post you opinions.

Mëo's men

The King

I have know idea, it really all depends on if you want her to get hurt or not please post your ideas and sorry its taken so long for so little internet has been down upstairs where I keep my story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shhhhhh don't tell my beta but I wanted to post this so here… Sorry to all of you out there who voted against this option, but someone's in whose opinion I trust gave me a wonderful idea…**

(Kels POV)

_Once my legs were on the wooden floor I stood shakily, and wore a small smile at my success when I heard a creak on the floor in front of me. _

_I looked up sharply to see…_

The men from my nightmares, the men from my fears… The men from my cell, _her_ nephews, Ralphus and Coalife.

"Well, well, well Coalife. Look at who it is…" Ralphus circled around me while Coalife looked the door, and barricaded it.

"Is it, oh well it is our dear friend… what was her name again brother?"

"Sujeira…" He purred. (Which in their language I had translated to the meaning, Dirt.) I looked around the room for a weapon or an escape of any kind, and came up empty. Even if I found one what use would it be? I could barely walk, and these two men were almost as large as Milord Raoul.

So I did the first thing that popped into my head, I opened my mouth to try in some way to persuade them to let me go, but I was cut off when Coalife slapped me hard, causing me to fall upon the bed and slid to the floor from the impact.

"Shut your bloody mouth Vagabundo!" He shouted as he drew his blade.

"Watch the door brother." Ralphus whispered harshly, as he shoved his brother out of the way his own dagger drawn.

Coalife's eyes narrowed in detest. "No. You watch the door."

The brothers began a test of power as they wrestled over the floor. I used this to my advantage, and slowly crawled to the door. I sat at its base in minutes and sat up agonizingly slow before I was able to unlock the door.

I started to slide the door to the room open only to be dragged back by my legs.

"Here, here Sujeira no need to hide from us…"

"Yes, you know the punishment for trying to escape don't you?" My face paled as I realized what they meant.

Ralphus held me down, as Coalife raised his metal soled shoes, and brought them down hard on my legs which snapped instantly. I screamed loudly, my voice breaking at the end, from the pain that raced through me.

The brothers laughed and Ralphus pulled my head back by my hair laughing darkly as he drawled his dagger and held it at my throat.

"What do you think Coalife?"

"Hm… give her a warning first brother…" Ralphus pressed the dagger against my throat harder. I could feel the blood sliding down my throat in a thin line, my precious life sliding down the source that gave me breath.

"Kel!" It was Dom. I felt tears of relief start to rise at the corner of my eyes. The brothers hurried towards the window.

"Until Next time Sujeira…" And they both jumped out the window disappearing. My head fell back on the ground it was heavy and I was dizzy from the slight blood loss and with the lack of nutrition my body was telling me to relax, and sleep.

"Kel!" Dom shouted, and the barricaded door was banged on, twice more and it gave to reveal a frantic Dom, followed by Mama, Papa, and my brothers. Dom was keeling beside me in seconds, while my brothers searched the room, Papa went to get help, and Mama took place on my left side since Dom claimed the right.

"What hurts Keldry?" Mama asked me concerned. I hide the pain so I could speak clearly.

"Leg… broken…" Dom carefully moved to feel for the break, having family members who were healers he knew plenty about healing.

"How Kel?" Anders asked moving towards were I lay.

"In here! Quickly…" Papa's voice saved me from having to give an answer.

I did not answer him right away as Dom had hit a tender spot and I hissed, "I am sorry Kel." He said truly worried as he lay my leg gently back down. "It is defiantly broken, by the looks of it this was not from a fall. Someone broke your leg Kel. Who?"

Neal barged in the room, "What in the name of Mirthos!" He exclaimed upon the sight of us. "Whats wrong?"

"She has a shattered leg Neal. Can we move her?" Dom explained, and questioned. Neal placed a glowing green hand on my leg, and I felt the stabbing pain disappear into a cloudy daze.

Dom moved to my face, brushing my hair away from my face I saw a look of pure horror cover his once anxious face.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"Kel… why is your neck bleeding?" He asked drawling everyone's attention. Neal jumped up and moved to examine my neck, which was starting to coat itself in blood.

"A dagger, Kel what in the world happened to you?" Neal asked healing my neck and nodding to Dom, "You can move her." I had no time to answer Neal's question, as Dom ever so carefully lifted me up and put me on the bed covering me with the blankets.

"Let her sleep a little." Dom scolded the others who hovered around my bed waiting for an answer. "She has plenty of time to tell her story. Let her get comfortable back at home first. You all…"

I heard no more as my eyes closed slowly and I fell into the soft bed of yellow flowers, and let the scents surround me and drift me off to sleep.

------------------------------

**Kel's big reveal I will try to get up by tomorrow, this one is short because I am tired and the laptop is about to die…**


	16. Chapter 16

(Kel POV)

I opened my eyes to the evening light, and to find myself surrounded by family and Dom.

They were all in various positions; Conol was snoozing in a chair, Papa and Anders were playing chess while Avinar watched over the cover of a book, Mama and my sisters sat sewing, and Dom sat writing reports and glancing up at me every few minutes.

He jumped when he saw I was up I begged him with my eyes to be silent he nodded his understanding and smiled at me gently.

"You okay?" He mouthed. I nodded slowly. Dom raised a hand and stroked my cheek softly, I was shocked by this and yet pleased that is until he spoke next and removed his hand. "Baron Pierre she is up, I will go tell Neal and the others."

"Others?" I crocked.

"Everyone in the palace heard you scream; a few have stayed and would like an explanation. I will go get Neal relax Kel."

He spoke standing, and I was left with my family who had all stopped their previous activities to watch me questionably.

"KEL!" Neal ran into the room followed closely by Dom who instantly returned to his seat beside my bed, and after that can Milord, Brui, The Lioness, The Baron George Cooper, Diane, Numair, Yuki, Duke Baird, Sir Myles the Lioness' father, and to my great shock and surprise the King and Queen.

I tried to get out of bed to grant a proper greeting to them I got as far as sitting up right before Dom placed a hand on my shoulder to prevent me, and the Queen simply strolled to a seat at the edge of my bed saying sweetly,

"Don't bother standing dear, just rest."

"Your majesties," I said bowing my head, "Everyone…" I trailed off wondering why they were all here and for what?

"Lady Knight," The King began stepping behind his wife, and placing a hand upon her shoulder. "I would like an explanation as to what occurred a few marks ago."

"And I would like an explanation of what happened while you were captive." Mama said sitting upright and watching me with her strict eyes.

I looked down and out of the corner of my eye at Dom; he saw and smiled slightly at me giving me reassurance.

"I will try…"

"Start with what happened just now Kel." Milord subjected and everyone took comfortable seats. I stared at my hands folded in my lap onto of the sheets unsure of how to explain. Dom discreetly touched my elbow and I began.

"I was…" I looked at Mama, and she explained before I could.

"Before this I was with Kel, and we were practicing her walking." Neal gasped, like the melodramatic knight he is.

"She should not be walking, let alone standing so soon." Mama glared at him until he looked down, and Mama nodded at me. "Continue please Keldry."

"Well Mama left, and I was board so I decided to practice walking again. I had just stood up when I heard creaking, and I looked up to see…" I could not bring myself to say their names, and I lowered my head further letting my now long hair cover my face.

"Who?" The Lioness asked her hand on her swords hilt.

I still did not answer, and The Lioness is my patroness, and yet I found myself unable to control the grip fear had claimed on me. I did not know how they would react to my story, if they would shun me or pity me; I could not decipher which would be worse.

"Kel…?" Dom spoke brushing half of my curtain of hair behind one ear, I could see only him. "It okay, you can tell us… who did you see?"

"Them." I said in the timid voice I had claimed as my own over the past four months. No one spoke for a while until the King asked me softly,

"Could you elaborate please? Who are 'they'?" Dom's warm hand circled my elbow, as he tried to comfort me without drawling the attention of my large audience.

"Her nephews… Coalife and Ralphus." I spoke only to Dom and yet everyone heard me.

"Her being Mëo? The woman who kept you captive." Papa tried to verify.

"Yes."

"How are you acquainted with her nephews?" Brui questioned.

I started to look down again, but Dom's eyes caught mine, and I told him.

"They were… they; well they were in her employment during my captivity." I said rushed. Diane spoke next.

"You mean to say that they tortured you under her order?"

I could only nod. Dom's face was at once furious, and protective. He seemed no longer to care that others were in the room pulling my arm and snatching my hand out of my lap.

"You mean to say that they came after you?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Lady Keldry," That was Sir Myles. I looked up and Myles stepped forward, "What happened?"

And so I explained how they were brothers and had barricaded the door. I did not explain what they were going to do before their fight, and my tried escape. After I had finished my story I bowed my head in submission to the fate of my friends, family, and elders.

Dom squeezed my hand and I looked at him silently to see a ghostly smile on his lips, though his face told a different story of sorrow, regret, pain, and… it could not be. Was it…?

"Kel, I believe you should tell us the entire story. What happened for the four months you were gone." The Queen asked. I meditated awhile on telling them or not.

They knew too much now, they would constantly be asking questions now. I suppose I should tell them my report.

"Get comfortable and please don't interrupt or I may not be able to continue. Questions at the end…" They all agreed and I took a deep breath, "Okay then…"

I know I am evil, but for the next chapter I need all of your help each of you ask two questions you want to know about Kel's captivity and I will try my best to explain thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Okay then, you all know the reasons behind my capture right?"

"No, could you please explain that?" Me insolent sister, Oaranie, asked.

"A message was sent to the King to begin negotiations for the peace treaty. Another message followed king Jonathan's agreement. That message asked for the immediate surrender of the Protector of the Small or an army of around five thousand would march on New Hope. They gave us two weeks to turn her over." Milord Raoul informed her.

"We had her on a lock down, and had her under guard after she tried to give herself up. But she eventually escaped my guard and gave herself up to the army that waited to march upon New Hope. From there its Kel's story to tell…" Dom stated turning to me, and so I begun.

"I was knocked out, and when I came to I was astride upon a horse. It was a group pf around ten men who surrounded the horse, and the man who rode with me. I laid in front of him, and as I tried to turn to view my surroundings, I found myself bound by my arms and legs and gagged. The men noticed I was awake and yet they never spoke nor addressed my presence unless it was required. At night they would make camp and I would be tied to a tent pole of the Commander and placed upon the horse again in the mornings. I received water once, when we camped in a village. A young girl gave me water and was caught by the commander. He made to hit her but I placed myself in front of her and received my first blow of many.

We arrived after five days of travel to the burnt grounds of a familiar castle. I found myself facing the ruins of Blayce's castle. On the side of which was a decent sized tower. The commander, whose name I never discovered, lead the group of travelers to the two poles that acted as an entryway to the forts steps.

He stopped everyone, and without a word tossed me down to another man, who caught me. The commander pointed the poles.

'She said to tie her in between the poles and leave. We have our money, chain the Tortallian wretch up and let's be gone.'

And so I was tied with chains one arm pulled to the right, the other the left. They forced me to my knees facing the tower, and left. After about half a mark the sky released a strong winter rain.

I was left there for about two days… I am unsure." I paused to take a breath and continued without looking at the others.

"I was dozing off when I head sharp heels clanking down the stone steps in front of me. I looked up and saw… _her."_

I hissed in pain as my head received the stabbing pain which came from Mëo's tortures.

"Kel?" I didn't answer as I closed my eyes to reign the pain into submission.

"Keldry?" I almost had the burning pain into a numb state.

"Kel? Sweet, Kel!" I opened my eyes to see Dom, Neal, and Alanna hovering over me. "Are you alright?"

"I am sorry…" I crocked.

"What happened?" Neal asked as he and the Lioness placed glowing hands on my brow.

"What is that?" Alanna asked withdrawing from my mind. Neal followed,

"Kel?"

"It's a side effect…" I mumbled.

"Of what?" Dom questioned.

"I was getting to that…"

"Please continue then Lady Knight. Who is this 'her' you saw?" Master Numair asked drawling closer. I moved away from the power he illuminated; only Dom noticed and rubbed my hand in comfort. So my story continued to unfold.

"She was Lady Mëonifie, she was a tall woman. Her hair was crazed ruby curls, her eyes a stone cold gray. She wore a look so furious it would cause a Stormwing to weep. She stormed up to me with out faltering, and slapped me across my face sending me flying to the muddy floor.

She introduced herself to me as Blayce's mistress and told me for what I had down I would suffer. 'You will not die, but you will pray to Mirthos you had and that will just be at the start.' She sent a ruby colored gift in a circular form back into the tower. Her nephews trampled out, she ordered them to drag me, and then they did, following her.

I was dragged by the chains my arms were secured in. The men pulled me up stairs across rocks and down the steep spiral staircase. I was locked in a cell in a small dark corner, with dirt covered floor, a small bowel of water and squeaking rats. The rest of the dark floor was out of my line of sight. Mëo and her nephews carried a torch and laughed as they said they would see me in the morning leaving and taking the light with them.

I eventually slept and woke that morning to voices. Neals, Doms, Merrics, and others from New Hope, from home, from everywhere… That first time they were coming to save me, and yet never appeared. The voices wound themselves into my brain embedding themselves and threatening me with empty promises, lies, plots, mocking, insulting me…" I stopped for a second, "It went on and on until my mask broke. The voices retreated to cackling, Meo turned and left sneering 'Where are your friends now?'. I was alone for arounf half a mark before her nephews appeared, laughing like boys during Midwinter.

They unlocked the my cell and dragged me out by my hair. One would light the room and I was assaulted with a surplus of torture devices and over the next months I became a constant visitor to them. Every month they would 'celebrate' by treating me to two rounds through their toys. I was forced to fight them without a wepon and received many wombs.

I received a new pair of clothes once, after the other pair was… burnt during one of the tortures. I received stale, mold covered bread twice in my detainment. This contained all four months until Dom, Neal, and Mater Numair arrived with others. It was the first time I saw the sky, the sun in so long…"

I trailed off and was met with utter silence. Until Dom pulled me into a hug and as quite as you please Avinar asked me,

"Did you ever, try to escape?"

"Twice." I answered from Dom's arms, "After I received food I gained some strength and tried to escape. I never made it up the stairs. As punishment my legs were broken among other things."

"So King Maggot was not part of it?" The King asked softly.

"Not that I know of." I informed him pulling out of Dom's hold to face the King.

"How did you even find the will to continue, to fight?" Conol asked suddenly.

"I didn't, I gave up… yet I was not allowed to die. I was kept away from swords, knifes, any sharp item was kept out of my hands. If I was close to leaving she would heal me to the bare minimum of life."

"Keldry…" The Queen began. I glanced at her, she was struggling with herself before she seemed to gain the courage to ask me. "Did those men… harm you in another way?" Dom stiffened.

My eyes clouded and a slowly shook my head…

**Yes or No, you decide**


	18. Chapter 18

"_Keldry…" The Queen began. I glanced at her; she was struggling with herself before she seemed to gain the courage to ask me. "Did those men… harm you in another way?" Dom stiffened._

_My eyes clouded and a slowly shook my head…_

No. Dom relaxed and slumped, followed by the majority of the room.

But then The Baron George just had to ask,

"Then what was it the men were doing in this room when they barricaded you in?" Everyone's breaths caught, and I did not answer, Mama asked the same and I still kept my head down lips shut tight.

"Keldry, what were Coalife and Ralphus plans when they locked you in this room?" The King asked in an order. I felt the tears starting to flow down my face as I whispered so quietly they all leaned into hear.

"They… might have… not, succeeded… but that doesn't mean that they… did not…try…to…" I broke off and wished I could crawl under my bed. I heard Dom stand up and march out of the room that was all it took for me to break down.

The tears cascaded down my face and my hair shielded me from the judgmental faces that filled the room. It surprised me when I was pulled into a tight reassuring hug from the most unsuspected person, my brother Conol.

I was so shocked that my tears ceased to rain down my pale cheeks. I looked up at him pulling away slightly. Conol met my eyes and jerked his head in the direction of the door that was half way open.

Through the door I saw Dom, yet he was not my Dom.

Dom was yelling with out words, his eyes were filled with pure hatred and anger his hands clenched into fists. I shrunk away from him and closer to my brother's arms.

Conol pulled away slightly and shook his head at me. My lips quivered in sorrow and regret, Dom was mad at me, Conol disappointed… I could not face the others.

I shoved myself out of Conol's arms and in doing so met Dom's eyes. Those deep blue eyes were the last thing I saw before I felt light headed, and the room began to swim before darkness filled my eyes. All I can say is it felt like my emotions exploded and my body could no longer sustain the power of the emotions.

(Dom POV)

I was so incredibly angry at myself and those men. How _dare_ they touch my Kel, my girl! I left the room as not to scare Kel. I could not control myself right then. And I did not want my sweet Kel to see me out of control with anger.

I started pacing and before I could stop myself images of what they could have done assaulted my mind, and I punched a wall in horror and grief. I growled in frustration and by chance turned towards where my love laid among her friends and family.

She laid in one of her brother's arms, yet she had pushed herself free of them and spun wild sorrow filled eyes to me before those beautiful eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

I was filled with extreme frantic fear, and rushed into the room before anyone else in the room could react. I lifted her limp form into my arms and began to call to her, I received no response from my angel.

"Neal!" I shouted when no one came to assist me. Instantly Neal was by my side and held his hand on Kel's brow searching for anything wrong with her.

A slight whimper escaped her lips, and I glanced frantically at Neal who pressed his lips into a thin white line and his brow bent in determination. Finally Kel's body relaxed in my arms and Neal pulled back not long after.

"What happened?" Ilane demanded from where she was standing behind Neal.

"Her heart rate fell, her body shut down to keep her blood pumping."

"Why did her heart rate fall!?" I questioned near a hysterical state.

"More then likely from either over whelming emotion or she could not handle all that has happened today. There is also the fact that she has hardly any sugar, nutrients, and liquid in her. Alanna how do you think we can get her to eat something?"

"Start with tea's that contain sugars and all of her needed nutrients and work up to soup and then breads, lastly meats." The Lioness answered with no sign of paying attention. I shot her a glance to see her ushering every one out.

"She needs time to rest right now, sleep will help her some. If you need any help don't hesitate to call." With that the Lioness left leaving Neal and I alone with my Kel in a deep slumber.

"I am going to try to get a tea prepared for when she wakes. You will watch her right Dom?"

I nodded too worried to form words. I sat down on the edge of the bed hearing the door close behind Neal and rocking Kel in my arms. I pressed my lips to her soft warm Carmel colored hair, and hummed a slight lullaby to my dear, dear angel. All I could do was pray that she would be alright.

After about half an hour I was calm enough to gently lay Kel back on the bed and move to the stool I had claimed earlier.

I observed Kel as her face remained smooth and calm in her sleep, and I decided it would be alright if I laid my head down just for a minute or two. I placed my head on Kel's bed facing her pillow so if she woke I should know.

My plan was foiled however as I swiftly fell into oblivion.

(Kel POV)

I woke aching all over and feeling incredible weak and fragile. I looked around my empty room before I noticed someone's hand in mine, and a head nestled against my side.

I looked down and noticed Dom fast asleep, and I could not help it but smile slightly. I shocked myself, for I had finally smiled. Dom was the one who caused me to smile without even knowing it.

I watched at his lip twitched upward and he sighed 'Kel'. My smile widened and I squeezed his hand that held mine. He twitched and jumped into awareness.

"Kel…" He said beaming wide at my smile. "Your smiling, what made you smile?"

"You." I whispered softly, and Dom's eyes widened as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I am glad it was me that caused you to smile again Kel."

"What happened Dom?"

"Your body needs nutrients; Neal has an idea to get some into your system. But until then you will be tired a lot and might collapse. You are going to have to take it easy Sweetie."

I froze eyes wide, and Dom did the same. Our smiles fell as we both realized what he had just said.

"Dom… what did you just call me?" My question was met by Dom smiling shyly as he opened his mouth to answer me. I braced myself for some witty remark about how I fell for his flirtatious ways, yet I was knocked of balance when he answered surely.

"Kel, may I call you mine?" My mouth fell open in shock and I had no idea how to respond. I had no idea what was happening.

"What?" I asked dumbfound.

"Keldry might I tell you a secret." Dom tried again moving closer to me.

"Okay…" I drawled as Dom leaded forward until he was a breath away from my face. My heart was bumping my thin blood frantically causing my heart rate to be felt throughout my entire body. What was Dom going to… and that's when I got my answer.


	19. Chapter 19

"_Keldry might I tell you a secret." Dom tried again moving closer to me. _

"_Okay…" I drawled as Dom leaded forward until he was a breath away from my face. My heart was bumping my thin blood frantically causing my heart rate to be felt throughout my entire body. What was Dom going to… and that's when I got my answer._

Or so I thought, but right as Dom was about to lean forward that extra half an inch a throat cleared and he jerked away. I looked up in shock to find Neal and Yuki standing in the doorway.

"Yuki?" I questioned, for I hadn't seen her my entire time I had been here.

Which has been… two, three days? She beamed in reply and launched herself at me in a tight hug. This action caused Dom to be knocked off the bed, much to his surprise.

"Kelly!" She cried causing a ghostly smile to fall on my lips for a second or two.

"Where have you been?" I questioned her.

"Neal hadn't told me you were up, Shinko finally told me. Needless to say I am fairly cross with Nealean." To prove this the Yamani threw her husband a glare.

Husband? I still can't believe they got married without me.

"Yuki…" Neal whimpered, "I am sorry!" I looked to Dom, annoyed with Neal and Yuki's domestic problems. He was pouting on the ground and I found it quite humorous. Before I knew what happened a quiet giggle escaped my lips.

Dom looked at me sharply in pleasant shock, and Neal and Yuki silenced also. Then Dom jumped up full out beaming at me, and I returned the smile. Neal's mouth popped open as did Yuki's.

"Dom you have achieved the impossible!" A new voice announced. I looked up to see my mother, and she was smiling the brightest I have seen her smile in a time. "You have made my daughter smile again." Dom's smile widened even more, and mine faltered but held steady.

Dom sauntered to my side, and seated himself in his stool. "Thank you Ilane."

"I am naming you her protector Dommition. You take care of my daughter you hear me? Might I trust you to take care of her?"

"Yes. Ilane I shall defiantly be most willing to be your daughter's protector if she will have me?" Dom looked at me with wide inquiring eyes.

I nodded slowly, and to my extreme surprise found Dom pounce and kiss my cheek. My smile widened as I watched him, and he watched me.

"Good." Mama was smiling knowingly and Neal and Yuki smiled smugly.  
________________________________________________________________________

**I am Sorry this has taken so long, for so little. But two AP courses and senior year has kept me running, along with my volunteer work. But enough of that I am here to ask for help. **

**I HAVE MAJOR WRITTERS BLOCK! ! ! ! **

**Advice and I would like any ideas or something to go on. Please?**


	20. Chapter 20

(Kels POV)

It had been three weeks since the day Mama named Dom my 'protector' since then he has been teased mercilessly by his cousin. Unfortunately my "protector" is also in the Own and he was called out to take care of a village that suffered from a small earthquake. The only problem was he had been gone for two whole weeks.

Yuki and Shinko were constant visitors and with their help I have started to eat solid food again, and Duke Baird believes that I am out of danger. Lady Alanna was able to heal my legs after a few days and has been helping me with exercising my muscles. King Jonathan told me to take a year off, a YEAR!

I will not wait a year. But I will wait until I can stay up all day without getting tired before trying to do anything rather trying on the body say like jousting.

As of right now I was watching my sisters gossip as usual which has been a usual thing now a days. The entire castle seemed determined not to leave me alone every hour there is someone in my room and it is starting to annoy me. As of now I am entirely bored and have no idea what to do.

Would anyone be interested in taking on this story? I am completely lost as what to do…


	21. Chapter 21

*3 months later*

"Kel…" I heard a voice call with a warning tone.

I sighed in frustration as Dom's smirking self pulled me away from the practice courts. "You know you can't, not yet."

I felt horribly lazy. All I had been doing the past few months was eating, sleeping, exercising, and taking walks (typically with Dom). I had also been helping Shinko with her wedding plans. The peaceful calm was frustrating to me because I knew Coalife and Ralphus would return. I wanted to be ready to be strong when they returned.

I was scared.

Dom and I talked about it. He knew my fear and I knew he feared leaving me alone. We had become incredibly dependent on each other; for strength, comfort, and company.

We talked of his promotion, of Neal and Yuki's wedding, the peace talks, my rescue but the most important thing we talked about was after he returned from his mission three months ago…

…FLASHBACK…

I sat with my brother Inness and Tobe watching Conol and Avinar spar. It was my first trip outside since I arrived in Corus.

Dom had been gone for 2 weeks. Since he had left Tobe had taken his place as my constant companion. I did not mind having someone with me all the time. Actually I felt safer knowing I was not alone. I did miss Dom's company, however, he was always there trying to help me heal. I missed him.

Which is why I sat watching my brother spar; I had to distract myself. I smiled as Avinar fell, tripping over a rock. Avy was most defiantly a mage not a fighter.

"Huh… looks like Conol and that rock make a great team" a teasing voice whispered behind me. I quickly turned to see a smirking Dom. I smiled brightly as I took in his dirty uniform.

"Yes Captain," Tobe answered. Anders greeted Dom warmly greetings that Dom returned.

"How was your mission Dom?" I asked the haggard looking man.

"Exhausting" he laughed, "It was fine, rather dirty as you can see." His smile faltered as he looked at me, "Feeling better Kel?"

I nodded as I fiddled with my long shredded hair and returned my gaze to the match.

"You're okay to be up?" He seemed worried and shocked to see that I was out of my room.

"Neal thought some fresh air would help my appetite. Tobe and Anders helped me down." I informed Dom.

"I see…" He said as he shifted his feet looking entirely uncomfortably.

"Did you want something Dom?" I asked smirking as his startled look.

"Uh… you want to go for a walk Kel?"

"Okay" I was eager to move, and like I said I'd missed Dom… we had to catch up. Dom helped me as we strolled to a courtyard.

"What have you been up to since I've been gone?" Dom asked as he sat me on a bench.

"My sisters, mother, Yuki, Lalassa, Shinko and I sewed my new wardrobe. I slept. I have begun eating and the King has me writing my report on the events that occurred while I was Meo's captive. How is life being a Captain?"

"Time consuming. I hate paperwork, I keep finding ink everywhere. The men laughed at me all day until I realized my eyes had ink surrounding them. Have you had any more headaches or flashbacks?"

"I've had a few headaches, mostly in the mornings."

We fell into a deafening silence in which Dom stared at me, and I stared at my folded hands that rested in my lap.

He suddenly cleared his throat and placed a hand over mine. "I know I should not say anything but I've missed you so much Kel."

"I've missed you too."

"Not just these past two weeks but these past 5 months. I've missed your smile, your laughter, and our jokes… your beautiful eyes." I looked up in fear and apprehension. Maybe this was Meo and I was just falling into her trap. I felt my heart twist in pain anticipating awakening to the dank cell, alone.

"Dom?" I whispered in a surprisingly scared voice.

He did not appear to have heard me as he continued talking.

"I've known for a while now, but when you so stupidly gave yourself up I realized just how strong my feelings truly are. Kel, Keladry I love yo…" The tears that had been gathering in my eyes fell furiously.

I could not take it I was overwhelmed and broken. It was Meo! This whole time; I thought I was safe and protected but this one reoccurring torture proved it was Meo. I sobbed and hugged myself as the tears flooded down my face.

"Stop… please, I beg you…It hurts too much. No more" I gasped out between sobs. I closed my eyes to block out Meo's false world and lifted my hand. I slapped myself hard when the fake world did not vanish I repeated my action. My eyes flung open when my hand was caught and I found myself wrapped tightly in someone's arms. I sobbed in defeat, "No more Meo… please" I hated hearing my voice crack but I know that Meo won't end the torture until I begged for mercy.

"Shh love, your okay. Meo is not here. I've got you. Calm down, shh your safe." Dom's voice soothed, repeating his mantra as he stroked my hair and I sobbed in agony.

"Not real" I muttered to myself trying not to let 'Dom' get to me, "It's not real"

"It is Kel, please…" Dom's voice begged as I was lifted into his arms, "This is real sweetie. Please you're going to make yourself sick, calm down."

"Stop…" I moaned at the false comfort. 'Dom' continued to try to comfort me offering false sentiments and it torn my heart apart that I would never hear the real Dom speak to me in such a loving tone, "Just leave me alone, please."

Dom's voice was strong and frightened, "Not until you see, this is real Kel. You're not with Meo, I do truly love you. This is real." I shook my head in denial only for my head to be stopped by one of 'Dom's' hands. "Look at me, I'm real Kel." I stared into the sapphire blue eyes that tormented me.

"Dom…" I whispered brokenly as white spots filled my vision. The lights expanded blinding me as the burning pain, I was so familiar, with filled my head. The headache pierced any thought from my head and I let out a cry of pain grasping my head as 'Dom's' frightened voice informed me he was taking me to Neal.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 is new now! I ignored my rule of not posting on Sundays just as a gift for you guys.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think…**

**Miss. Pure**


End file.
